Valiant-class Battleship
Valiant, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1905 Units: 2 *''CRS Valiant'' *''CRS Vigilant'' Displacement: 20,019 t light; 21,087 t standard; 23,189 t normal; 24,870 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (530.00 ft / 530.00 ft) x 86.00 ft x (29.00 / 30.74 ft) (161.54 m / 161.54 m) x 26.21 m x (8.84 / 9.37 m) Armament: 10 - 12.00" / 305 mm 45.0 cal guns - 870.01lbs / 394.63kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1903 Model 3 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 2 x 2-gun mounts on sides amidships 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 60.01lbs / 27.22kg shells, 200 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1900 Model 16 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 16 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 8 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 13.01lbs / 5.90kg shells, 250 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1914 Model 4 x Single mounts on side ends, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 double raised mounts Weight of broadside 9,764 lbs / 4,429 kg Main Torpedoes 4 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m torpedoes - 0.958 t each, 3.833 t total submerged side tubes Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Ends: 6.00" / 152 mm 176.00 ft / 53.64 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Upper: 9.00" / 229 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Main Belt covers 103 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.00" / 51 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 26.00 ft / 7.92 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 61.00 ft / 18.59 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Protected deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 2.00" / 51 mm Forecastle: 1.50" / 38 mm Quarter deck: 3.00" / 76 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.00" / 254 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery: Coal fired boilers, steam turbines, Direct drive, 4 shafts, 32,174 shp / 24,002 Kw = 21.23 kts Range 8,000nm at 10.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 3,783 tons (100% coal) Complement: 939 - 1,221 Cost: £1.952 million / $7.807 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 2,140 tons, 9.2 % - Guns: 2,133 tons, 9.2 % - Weapons: 8 tons, 0.0 % Armour: 9,063 tons, 39.1 % - Belts: 4,730 tons, 20.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 681 tons, 2.9 % - Armament: 2,131 tons, 9.2 % - Armour Deck: 1,294 tons, 5.6 % - Conning Towers: 228 tons, 1.0 % Machinery: 2,681 tons, 11.6 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 6,134 tons, 26.5 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,170 tons, 13.7 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 29,566 lbs / 13,411 Kg = 34.2 x 12.0 " / 305 mm shells or 6.7 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.16 Metacentric height 5.3 ft / 1.6 m Roll period: 15.7 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 75 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.58 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.33 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a ram bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.614 / 0.621 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.16 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 23.02 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 48 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 56 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 0.00 degrees Stern overhang: -1.00 ft / -0.30 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Average freeboard: 17.50 ft / 5.33 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 102.6 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 119.9 % Waterplane Area: 33,775 Square feet or 3,138 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 102 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 152 lbs/sq ft or 742 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.95 - Longitudinal: 1.55 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Adequate accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels